El Rey De Los Saiyajins
by Lobogetta
Summary: Es una adaptacion, por decirlo asi,del Rey Leon solo que con saiyajins. Una historia semejante pero no identica al Rey Leon. Va a ser una version mas Saiyajin. Esta basado pero no es igual. No lo odies solo dale una oportunidad. No es Yaoi VxB GxV GxM Kx18. RESUMEN COMPLETO ADENTRO
1. Resumen & Personajes

Goku, el Rey de Todos Los Saiyans, tiene a su primer hijo y futuro heredero: Son Gohan. El problema es que su Tio Vegeta quiere ser el Rey y se vuelve aliado de los Saiyans desterrados, Los Salvajes, para poder acabar con Goku y convertirse en Rey.

Como el Rey Leon Per con:

Mas Gore

Mas Violencia

Mas Problemas

Mas Secretos

Mas Salseo

Parejas:

VxB

GxV

GxM

Kx18

Es una adaptacion, por decirlo asi,del Rey Leon solo que con saiyajins. Una historia semejante pero no identica al Rey Leon. Va a ser una version mas Saiyajin. Esta basado pero no es igual. No lo odies solo dale una oportunidad.

EL INICIO ES PARECIDO AL REY LEON PERO DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE GOKU TOMARA OTRO RUMBO.

Personajes:

Mufasa. Goku

Scar. Vegeta

Sarabi. Milk

Zira. Bulma

Simba. Gohan

Nala. Videl


	2. El Nuevo Principe

En un castillo en el lugar más alto del Planeta Vegeta vivía el Rey de Los Saiyajins. El Rey Kakaroto o Goku para los que lo conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, el era conocido por ser un rey justo y por el respeto que le daba a su pueblo, era muy querido por su pueblo.

Y hoy era un día importante pues el primer hijo del Rey Goku iba a nacer. Luego de horas de labor por parte de la reina, Milk. Nació el nuevo príncipe y futuro gobernante del planeta Gohan.

En el balcón del castillo, unos segundos después, apareció Roshi con el pequeño príncipe en brazos dijo unas palabras ceremoniales y levanto el príncipe para que todos lo pudieran ver. Los Saiyajins dieron un rugido victorioso y luego se arrodillaron en señal de respeto. El Rey Goku salió al balcón con una mirada de orgullo y dijo:

-Saiyajins hoy es un día que será recordado en la historia pues hoy; no solo es el nacimiento de mi hijo sino en el que habrá un nuevo amanecer para nuestro planeta y para celebrarlo hay un festín dentro del castillo. Entren!-

Los Saiyajins dieron otro rugido de alegría y entraron al castillo. El Rey busco en todos lados con la mirada a su hermano menor. Y al darse cuenta que no estaba llamo a su asistente

-Krillin!-

-Si , Mi Rey?- Dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Ve a buscar a mi hermano y dile que lo veré pronto.- Dijo el rey con una voz llena de ira

-Si señor- Hizo otra reverencia y voló a buscar al hermano del rey.

 _En otra parte del castillo…_

En la parte de atrás del castillo justo frente al jardín mas hermoso del castillo, pues era amplio y no solo tenia flores también tenia un pequeño riachuelo y una que otra caverna. Y ahi alejado de todos los saiyajins estaba el hermano del Rey.

El vivía ahí, era solitario y el dormía en una habitación (dentro del jardín) destruida, oscura, con cortinas rasgadas que apenas dejaban entrar la luz, un espejo cubierto con una manta azul claro, y una cama blanca. Se pensaría que por ser el hermano del Rey tendría lujos, pero no era así. El no aceptaba nada de su hermano.

El estaba recostado en una de las cavernas mirando a un pequeño ratón y cuando se acerco a el… WHAM! Lo atrapo con su mano lo levanto a nivel de sus ojos y le hablo.

-La vida no es justa verdad? Veras, yo nunca seré Rey. Y tu nunca veras la luz de otro día- sonrió de lado- Adiós.

-Nunca te dijo tu madre que no jugaras con la comida, Vegeta?-

El saiyajin rodo los ojos cansado y le pregunto:

-Que demonios quieres ahora enano?-

-Solo vengo a informarte que el Rey Goku esta en camino- Hizo una reverencia al mencionar el nombre- Mas te vale tener una buena excusa por faltar a la ceremonia-

-Ufff Estoy temblando de miedo!- Empezó a levantar su mano

-Ya, ya Vegeta que me vas a hacer?- Y Vegeta lo empezó a ahorcar –AYUDA!-

-Vegeta. – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos- Sueltalo

Vegeta lo soltó y empezó a acercarse a su hermano mayor.

-Ah pero miren quien es- Dijo fingiendo alegría –Nada mas y nada menos que el Rey del Planeta Vegeta, que desciende de las alturas para mezclarse con los plebeyos. Que se siente?-

-Milk y yo no te vimos el la presentación de mi hijo.- Dijo serio Goku

-Ah era hoy. Me siento tan mal- Dijo sarcástico- Soy un desastre con las fechas, creo que se me paso.-

-Lo cual es imperdonable. Tu como hermano del Rey deberías estar en primera fila!- Dijo Krillin con odio

-Y lo estuviera si no hubiese nacido esa sabandija!- Respondió colérico Vegeta

-Esa sabandija es mi hijo, y tu futuro Rey- Respondió Goku

-Practicaré mi reverencia- Dijo rodando los ojos – Me retiro si esta bien para usted su majestad.- Y estaba a punto de retirarse

-Que voy a hacer contigo Vegeta. No es mi culpa que me escogieran sobre ti- Dijo triste Goku mientras el y Krillin regresaban al festin

-Que no es su culpa. Bah. Mentiroso- Y el saiyajin se fue a las afueras del planeta


	3. Un Plan Para El Futuro

Vegeta caminaba hacia las afueras con el cadáver de un venado en sus hombros mientras se quejaba de lo que le había pasado.

-No es mi culpa.- Murmuraba Vegeta, imitando la voz de su "hermano mayor"- Ni si quiera es de mi familia, solo lo adoptaron… Soy mayor que el… Yo debería ser rey no el… Y el asqueroso tercera clase se queda con mi reino.-

Luego de unos buenos minutos llego a las afueras donde estaban Los Salvajes. Un enorme grupo de todos los Saiyans desterrados, cuyos crímenes no eran penados con muerte. Se suponía que asi ellos sufrían "menos", aunque para Vegeta era solo agrandar sus penas. Al ser exiliados lo que ganaban era: Poca comida, nada de agua, luchar por todo, enfermedades, depresión y rechazo del resto.

Era realmente un valle enorme. Al entrar a la "ciudad" lo primero que se podía apreciar eran las viviendas de esos Saiyans, Las cuales eran cuevas, con varios diseños adornando sus entradas. Estaban construidas en las paredes naturales del valle, eran cientos de cuevas con al menos 7 metros de distancia entre cada una. Apoyada en la montaña mas alta había una cueva solitaria con la entrada mejor adornada, donde vivía el líder de los exiliados.

Al entrar y se podía ver un trono (de piedra) y varios corredores a los lados. Lanzo el animal al suelo, se sentó en el trono que estaba en el centro de la sala y dio un enorme suspiro.

-¡¿Vegeta?!- Dijo una voz tras de el –Que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es raro que vengas a visitar. ¿Traes algo de comer?- Pregunto ansioso. El hambre literalmente los estaba matando y siempre que el Principe llegaba los alimentaba.

-En el suelo Makucha.- Dio un suspiro mientras observaba como el otro se sentaba en el suelo y empezaba a comer. Era alto, pelo en punta, musculoso, su cola se veía delgada debido a la falta de alimento. –Tenemos mas problemas.-

El nombrado se atraganto y con un leve gruñido pregunto -¿Tu estúpido hermano?-

-El idiota tuvo un hijo.-

-Maldita sea.- Golpeo el suelo –Otro bastardo que nos va a mediomatar de hambre. Si pudiera cojia al crio y lo destrozaba frente a sus ojos. Apuesto a que Kakaroto lloraría, el maldito debil-

Vegeta sonrio y empezó a reir –¡Eso es!- Rio aun mas fuerte –Kakaroto no esta celebrando el nacimiento de su nueva fortaleza, en cambio el de su nueva debilidad. ¡Kakaroto acaba de darnos la manera de matarlo! Esperaremos el momento indicado luego –paso su dedo por la garganta.-

A lo que Makucha estallo en risas, ambos sabían que la era de Goku terminaría antes de lo esperado.


End file.
